beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ganj/Draft - Burst System
The Beyblade Burst™ Performance Top System™ is the official name for the third generation of Beyblade tops released by Hasbro. All Beyblade Burst™ tops include a dynamic “burst” feature designed to burst into pieces during battle. WHAT IS THE BEYBLADE BURST™ PERFORMANCE TOP SYSTEM™? The Beyblade Burst™ Performance Top System™ was originally released in Japan on July 18th 2015 under the name Burst System™. Japan released their 3rd generation of Beyblade tops. These new Beyblade tops introduced an innovative, new feature called "Burst" which added a new gameplay dynamic alongside the traditional “Spin Finish” and “Over Finish”. This “Burst Finish” occurs when the "burst" feature triggers during battle, causing a Beyblade Burst™ top to burst into pieces. Their new product line also introduced the “Bey Cloud” system that uses a recording terminal device called the "Bey Logger" which links to a smartphone to record battle data. Tomy Company LTD. partnered with Murata Manufacturing Co., Ltd. to develop specialized NFC chips that were installed with earlier Layers that was originally planned to work in conjunction with other Beyblade Burst™ products such as the BeyTerminal arcade machines, which allowed Japanese Bladers the opportunity to play virtual game and win prizes. PERFORMANCE TOP SYSTEM™ COMPONENTS Each Beyblade Burst™ top is composed of 3 parts, each playing a distinct role in how the top will perform. ENERGY LAYERTM } FORGE DISCTM } PERFORMANCE TIPTM } BEYBLADE BURST™ TOP TYPES Every top belongs to one of four combat categories (called Types), based on its primary battle strength. HOW TO WIN Each player loads their BEYBLADE BURST™ top onto their BEYBLADE BURST™ launcher and pulls the ripcord over the BEYBLADE BURST Beystadium™ at the same time. The first player to get to 3 points wins! WHAT IS THE DUAL LAYER SYSTEM? In April 2016, following the release of their Single Layer System, Takara Tomy introduced the next entry into the BEYBLADE BURST™ product line. The next series of Beyblade Burst tops introduced the }} which featured Layers with a revised, composite design, using a two-tier, gestalt structure using a Layer Core ( ) and }}. The Layer Core is the central component of the Dual Layer that acts as a base for the Over Layer, and usually facilitates major combat functions. Layer Cores are also the component that features the effigy of the Beyblade's avatar. Conversely, the Over Layer is the clear-tier component(s) of the Dual Layer that covers the Layer Core and assists in shock absorption during collisions. Over Layers are also the component which features the initials of the Dual Layer (engraved in its center). Most Over Layers are designed for added shock absorption and to complement the Layer Core. The term }} is used to describe any Dual Layer Beyblades with a three-tier structure. This applies almost exclusively to Takara Tomy's Xeno Xcalibur.M.I and Lost Longinus.N.Sp. The hallmark feature of this design is the inclusion of an additional layer part(s) atop the OverLayer. Both Beyblades have features unique from each other, with Xeno Xcalibur possessing an extended, sword-shaped }} and Lost Longinus possessing の レイヤーパーツ|metaru doragon reiyā pātsu}}}}. Switchstrike Series :Switchstrike Beyblades are the second generation of Beyblade Burst tops released by Hasbro. These battling tops featured specialized Energy Layers equipped with |Goddo Abiriti|y}}|God Ability}}The actual script for the kanji "神能力" reads "Shinnōryoku" meaning "Divine Ability" for unique battle actions. This series of Beyblades were originally released by Takara Tomy in Japan under their レイヤーシステム|Goddo Reiyā Shisutemu|y}}}} series, which launched their third generation of Beyblade Burst tops on March 18, 2017 starting with the B-73 Starter God Valkyrie.6V.Rb. These battle features have varying degrees of activation, ranging from immediate to rare. Two-Part Forge Discs :Along with God Layers, this system also introduced a new customization option in the form of two-part, customizable Forge Discs. These upgraded Discs consisted of two (2) components: the }} and the }}. Core Discs are the metal component of the Forge Disc and come in an variety of weight, designs and shapes, similar to standard Forge Discs. While this component can be used independently, when assembled with a Frame, Core Discs gain an added dimension of interaction that are normally unavailable to them, and drastically alter how the Beyblade top behaves in battle. Forge Discs with this design feature were given the |furēmu taiō|y}}}} label (denoted by the small, blue box beside the image of the Disc description at the rear of the product package). :Incidentally, this very innovation was first introduced with the Heavy Metal System series of First Generation Beyblades, featuring similar two-part, Customized Weight Disks. God Chips :Incorporated with every God Layer is a removable, circular token called a }}. While particularly inessential, God Chips provide aesthetics to the Beyblade, but offers no practical value. Takara Tomy produced a variety of God Chip called }}. These variants were more useful in competitive play simply because of their increased weight. :The Infinite Stadium DX Set included a special Metal God Chip that was exclusively designed for the God Valkyrie Layer called the ゴッドチップ|Sutoraiku Goddo Chippu}}}}. When properly applied, God Valkyrie's "Spring Blade" God Ability is disabling, but enables a "barrage attack" capability. With this system, the combo naming system for the two-part Forge Disc followed a simple format, using the full number of the Core Disc followed by the first letter of the Frame (e.g. "5" Disc with Glaive = 5G). Changes to the abbreviation system also extends to Switchstrike Energy Layers. as the first letter of the first word is lowercase, while the first letter of the second word is uppercase (e.g. God Valkyrie = gV). Cho-Z Layer System The fourth series of Beyblade Burst tops released by Takara Tomy in March 2018, introduced the レイヤーシステム|Chō-Zetsu Reiyā Shisutemu}}}}, starting with B-104 Starter [[Wonder Valtryek V4 12 Volcanic|'Winning Valkyrie.12.Vl']]. These Beyblades feature Energy Layers reinforced with zinc-alloy metal parts, resulting in more intense, high-impact battles. These Energy Layers also feature their own signature gimmicks and properties called a アビリティ|Chō-Zetsu Abiriti|y}}}}. (e.g. Winning Valkyrie's }}.) This series also continues the use of customizable Core Discs and Frames that were first introduced with the God Layer System. New Core Discs and Frames were produced that are also backward-compatible with previous Core Discs and Frames. Similar to the God Chips of the God Layer System, Cho-Z Layers have their own unique customization option. Using hoop-shaped accessories called }}, that fit beneath the 'face' of a Cho-Z Layer, players can improve various facilities of the Layer such as stability, locking mechanism, even weight when equipped. Level Chips also plays a special role in official wbba. competitions and are usually exclusively obtainable at official wbba. events. Though, they can be acquired through alternative means (i.e. CoroCoro promotional). Cho-Z Awakening In mid November 2018, Takara Tomy released [[Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution|'Cho-Z Valkyrie.Z.Ev']], the first of three Beyblade tops featuring the revolutionary, new Cho-Z Ability: 覚醒|chō-zetsu kakusei|y}}}}. Cho-Z Energy Layers with this feature are built with ウイング|chō-zetsu uingu}}}} pop-out action that engages with high-powered Launches. When launched with appropriate strength, these Cho-Z Wings will deploy, switching from their basic モード|tsūjō mōdo}}}} to a high-performance モード|muteki mōdo}}}}. This drastically improves their overall capabilities, while also deploying }} into the Layer's slots, thus preventing the "Burst" feature from activating. SlingShock System :Succeeding the Beyblade Burst SwitchStrike Layer System is the SlingShock System. Beyblades in this series have the metal on their Energy Layers replaced with plastic compared to their Takara Tomy counterparts. Forge Discs are still a thing in this system as well. The Performance Tips include a height changing gimmick in order to work with the Beystadiums exclusive to this line. GaTinko Layer System Japan's fourth series of Beyblade Burst tops were released in March 2019, starting with B-133 Ace Dragon.St.Ch Zan DX Starter pack, introducing the }}. In place of a single layer, the Gatinko Layer System is comprised of three parts: the , the , and the . In mid-October 2019, Takara Tomy released a new type of Energy Layer Beyblades with [[Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot'|'Prime αpocalypse.0D.Ul]] and [[Regalia Genesis Hybrid|'Regalia γenesis.Hy']], with the ロック|Mugen Rokku|y}}}} feature. These Beyblades feature Layers built without the "Burst" feature which prevent the Beyblades from Bursting. Differences between Hasbro & Takara Tomy releases With the release of ''Beyblade Burst in western territories by Hasbro, the Burst System underwent a few changes. The main change made is how the Burst mechanism functions, now using friction against a smooth surface instead of friction against plastic teeth. This alteration makes Bursting more likely within Beyblades, but minimizes the wear, and sometimes destruction of parts, that Takara Tomy's method caused. Hasbro's releases also use a different color palette, sometimes completely differing from the original version, due to the Hasbro release replacing all stickers with simple paint applications. However, later Hasbro releases, particularly under the Evolution subline, were colored much more closely to the Japanese releases. This was done by creating more complex paint details to replace the stickers moreover, the paint that Hasbro uses in the Beyblades has more of a matte finish. Hasbro's Turbo subline features certain gimmicks that make it a different system compared to Takara Tomy's Cho-Z subline. Trivia Each Beyblade Burst product produced by Takara Tomy were manufatured using the following materials: *PA: Polyamide *PC: Polycarbonate plastic *PMMA: Poly(methyl methacrylate) plastic *POM: Polyoxymethylene *ABS: Acrylonitrile butadiene styrene *Zinc-Alloy References Category:Blog posts